Marvel Universe/M
Maarin Maarin was a planet inhabited by a race of humanoids. The Maarins created a robotic race of servant androids called the Mekkans, whose function was to terraform the planet. However, the creation of artificial plant life released a virus that killed all of the native inhabitants, leaving the Mekkans as the dominant species on the planet. Madness Monster The Madness Monster was a fictional construct programmed into a sensory input apparatus that was developed by Professor Len Teans of the Universal Church of Truth. The creature, who was bald with red eyes and purple skin appeared as one of the many phantasms designed to torment Adam Warlock as part of the Church's attempt to recondition him. Mangog Mangog was a large monstrous being with brownish orange skin, three clawed fingers on each hand, two clawed toes on each foot and a long prehensile tail. He could stand anywhere between 12 and 25 feet tall and possessed a strength level that could even rival that of Thor. Mangog's essence came into being as part of the coalescing effect of billions of people who lost their lives at the hands of All-Father Odin. As a resevoir of conjoined vengeance, Mangog's existence has been completely fueled by hate, and sought nothing less than the death of Odin and the destruction of all he held dear. Magno-ship The Magno-ship is a small vessel equipped for both atmospheric flight as well as limited space travel. Its base is shaped like a horseshoe or magnet and has a vertical pylon atop of it, which contains the command console, piloting equipment as well as space for passengers and crew. The entire ship was colored in red metallic paint. The ship's engine and thrust capabilities were powered through electromagnetism. It was utilized, and presumably designed, by the mutant known as Magneto. Magneto used the Magno-ship during the early years of his career. As a transport vessel, he used it to descend to Earth so he could ferry his underlings in the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants off-world to Asteroid M. While on Earth, the Magno-ship was based on Magneto's island sanctuary. Following another battle with the X-Men, which also involved conflict with the Atlantean, Prince Namor, Magneto used the ship as an escape vessel so that the Brotherhood could retreat from the battle. Magus The Magus is the futuristic evil-counterpart of Adam Warlock. He was the puppet master behind the Universal Church of Truth and was responsible for ordering wide-scale massacres on dozens of worlds in the Church's name. Maris Morlak Maris Morlak was a scientist and a member of the Enclave. He was partially responsible for the creation of an artificial human being that they dubbed "Him". Him revolted against the Enclave and eventually evolved into the god-like being known as Adam Warlock. Mark Hallett Mark Hallett is a mutant who also goes by the name of Sunder. He is an immense, muscular bald man who is the loyal, yet somewhat dimwitted lieutenant of Callisto of the Morlocks. Sunder was responsible for kidnapping Warren Worthington, III, which led to the Morlocks' first encounter with the X-Men. Mark was a survivor of the Mutant Massacre and later became a member of the short-lived adjunct X-Men team based out of Muir Island. Marvin Martin Marvin Martin was a middle-aged man who suffered from dwarfism. He worked as a weapons designer and has had past dealings with the Tinkerer. Martin was tricked into providing his talents to a crazed former Soviet assassin named Leonid Novokov. Mary Jane Watson Mary Jane Watson is the ultimate fun girl. She's done it all: Model, dancer, soap opera star. Mary Jane has been a close friend of Peter Parker for many years. She dated Peter's best friend Harry Osborn for a time, but eventually broke up with him, causing Harry to turn to drugs. She began dating Peter Parker, deducing for herself that Pete was actually the wall-crawler known as Spider-Man. After college, Mary Jane tried to make it as an actress and played a recurring role on a soap opera. Her relationship with Peter grew stronger and she revealed that she knew the truth about him. Despite the hardships of loving a superhero, Mary Jane and Peter Parker tied the knot. All of that ended however after a reality-altering deal with Mephisto warped events, making it so that they never got together. Masque Masque is a member of the Morlocks. Masque's gender has never been completely clarified, but he is generally regarded as being male. Part of this confusion stems from his mutant ability to alter the physical characteristics of biological material, shifting the shape, color and contours of people's faces, including his own. Masque was always one of the most ambitious members of the Morlocks, and eventually became their leader after Storm dissolved her association with the group. For a time, it was believed Masque had been killed by Shatterstar during a fight with X-Force. Masque survived however and returned some time later to form his own group of mutant outcasts, The Tunnelers. Master of the Sun Matriarch The Matriarch, real name unknown, was a humanoid alien of the Sirusite species. She was likely born on the planet Sirius X. The Matriarch was the leader of the Universal Church of Truth and a worshiper of the Magus. She eventually became dissatisfied with the Magus' control over here and sought to secretly overthrow him. To this end, she manipulated events to bring the Magus' younger counterpart, Adam Warlock to Sirius X in the hopes that he could defeat him. Medias Medias was a small Barony located in the state of Transylvania in Romania. The Baron of Medias was a man named Gregory Russoff, an individual who suffered the terrible of affliction of being cursed with lycanthropy. For three nights out of every month, Gregor would lock himself inside of a tower room in his castle in the hopes of keeping his transformation into a werewolf contained. One evening however, a lightning storm swept through the Baltic nation and a stray bolt blasted a hole in the side of the tower. That same night, witnesses claimed to have seen a werewolf prowling the countryside. Several of the town elders visited Russoff Castle to inquire with the Baron, but when Laura inspected the tower room, he was nowhere to be found. Still later, a group of hunters, armed with silver bullets cornered the werewolf and shot him. Gregory Russoff was survived by his American wife Laura, and his two children Jacob and Lissa. Unfortunately, both of his offspring would inherit the curse of Lycanthropy from him and turn into werewolves upon their 18th birthdays. Mekkans Mekkans were a robotic race of androids created by the humanoid inhabitants of the planet Maarin. They were designed to be servant drones whose primary function was to terraform the planet. However, the creation of artificial plant life released a virus that killed all of the native inhabitants, leaving the Mekkans as the dominant species on the planet. A Mekkan named Torgo was named ruler of the Mekkans and was granted the title, First Among Equals. Torgo was later enslaved by a group of Skrulls and taken to Kral IV, where he was forced to participate in gladiatorial combat. Torgo fought against the Earth hero known as the Thing and bested him, but refused to kill such a worthy opponent. Torgo turned against the slavers and led a revolt on the planet Kral, along with the Thing's teammates, the Fantastic Four. Menace Lily Hollister was the fianc of Harry Osborn. After discovering one of Harry's journals, she learned about one of the secret safe houses where Harry's father, Norman Osborn, used to keep his Green Goblin equipment. Lily went there, but was exposed to some of the serum that Norman used to transform into the Goblin, granting Lily the ability to transform herself into a "Grey Goblin". Mephisto Mephisto is an arch-demon of Hell. He has often been regarded as the one true Satan and holds the highest authoritative rank amongst all demons. Mephisto brokered a deal with motorcycle stunt rider Johnny Blaze to save the life of his mentor Crash Simpson in exchange for servitude. As a result, Blaze was forced to become the demonic agent known as Ghost Rider. Mephisto tendered a similar bargain to Peter Parker in order to save the life of Peter's aunt, May Parker. To save May, Peter's marriage to Mary Jane Watson was erased from reality. Meredith Quill Mid-State Tower Mid-State Tower is an 80-story skyscraper located in the heart of Central City's downtown district. It was owned by the Corporation and managed by their West Coast operations leader Curtiss Jackson. Jackson kidnapped Trish Starr and held her captive at Mid-State Tower. An enraged Hulk bounded across the city to find her, landing on the roof of the tower, destroying Jackson's helicopter in the process. Machine Man saved Jackson from almost certain death, but the Hulk's anger was so strong, that he pounded on the roof of the building until the entire skyscraper came tumbling down. Miss Locke Misty Knight Mercedes "Misty" Knight was once a police officer for the New York City Police Department until she was gravely injured on the job, resulting in the loss of her arm. She befriended Colleen Wing and founded a private investigation firm known as Knightwing Investigations. Studying in Eastern martial arts, Misty and Colleen took to calling themselves the Daughters of the Dragon. They were close allies with Power Man and Iron Fist, who ran their own agency, Heroes for Hire. Misty entered into a romantic relationship with Iron Fist, which ended upon his apparent death. Afterward, she became involved with a man named Tyrone King, unaware that he was actually Iron Fist's old enemy, Master Khan. Years later, Misty and Colleen reformed a new brand of Heroes for Hire. She also became a member of the all-female team of adventurers known as the Fearless Defenders. Morgan Le Fay Morgan Le Fay is a power-mad sorceress from the time of King Arthur of Camelot. Coveting the dark energies of various sources such as the Darkhold, she has often found herself in conflict with modern-era heroes such as Spider-Woman, Doctor Strange and the Avengers. Montrose Montrose was an alien being of an unidentified race. He worked in the service of Captain Autolycus, who was a Black Knight of Universal Church of Truth, and served about Autolycus' ship, the Great Divide. Autolycus had captured the god-being, Adam Warlock, and imprisoned him, but Warlock escaped. Warlock fought his way through many of Autolycus' men, including Montrose, incapacitating each one in turn. It is unclear whether Montrose was killed during Warlock's prison-ship rebellion or not. Murderworld